Das Kaiserreich der Cruor/The Vigilis Cruor
The Vigilis Cruor is the official name of the military that serves for the grand empire of Das Kaiserreich der Cruor, being named as such in dedication for the original roots of the empire. Dating back to the very start of the empire, and even so before that, the military known as the Vigilis Cruor has been a force that has yet to see defeat. Fighting in several wars, military interventions and cold wars, the Imperial Vigilis Cruor has shown absolute dominance that continues to allow the grand empire to thrive. Branches In the Vigilis Cruor, there are five branches; The Army, the L.C.S., the Gladius Oceani, the Cruorian Air Force, and Ritter des Wissens. With 80,003 men strong, all of these branches are unique in their own right and it is not uncommon to see them operate by themselves, however together they are a deadly combo. The Army The Army is the main force of the military, being absolute brutish and shows no mercy to it's enemies, a motto the army goes by being "No prisoners, no survivors." Composed of archers, knights, and artillery crews, the army is the largest branch in the entire military. Normally commanded by the Head General of the Vigilis Cruor himself, the army is composed of platoons made of at least 1,000 men each, leading to about fifty platoons. Some platoons will often be stationed in certain cities, villages, towns and forts, to act as a first defense force should there be an invasion upon the lands of Cruor. Often, the army and C.A.F. will work in unison to get their jobs done, as well as the L.C.S. and the army working together to get jobs done during wars, such as assassinating a high-value military target or taking control of an important military or government complex. Platoons Platoons in the Army. The majority of platoons are made of 1,000 men each. *''The Wehrmacht'' *''Blackmarch'' *''The Walking Dead'' *''Delta'' *''Echo Company'' *''Raining Arrow'' *''Spearhead'' *''Flaming Arrow'' *''Foxtrot Hotel'' *''Desert Sabre'' *''501st'' *''666th'' *''Hotel Company'' *''And more!'' Category:Military Category:Das Kaiserreich der Cruor Category:Incomplete Articles The Legio-Cruoris Sagararritti The Legio-Cruoris Sagararritti, otherwise known as the L.C.S., is the special forces of the Vigilis Cruor. The second biggest branch, the L.C.S. is composed of highly trained archers that are put through months of hell to make it to where they are today. The roots of the L.C.S. go back all the way to the former Vigilis Cruor, headed by Dominus Bruce Clough. Originally, the L.C.S. would fight on the front line alongside with the army, however over the years the L.C.S. have toned down their use to more covert missions, however will still fight in battles if it is appropriate. Each man in the L.C.S. is equipped with a few explosives, grappling hooks and several other tools to successfully complete their covert operations. The L.C.S. also usually team up with the C.A.F. to get their operations completed, as air transport is key for most operations. Whether the assistance needed is just to get men from point A to point B, or a bombing run, the two branches act as one in most scenarios. Gladius Oceani Ships The Cruor Air Force Ritter des Wissens Rankings History Trivia Category:Military Category:Das Kaiserreich der Cruor Category:Incomplete Articles